


The King and His Dragon, United as One

by fluffbird



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V, Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Genre: AU where Zarc is the reincarnation of Judai and Yubel, Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Reincarnation, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-15
Updated: 2016-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-08 18:25:27
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8856151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fluffbird/pseuds/fluffbird
Summary: In which The Supreme Dragon King is just what he sounds like - the reincarnation of a Supreme King and his Dragon.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This was just a random idea I couldn't stop thinking of. I don't think it came out very well, but let me know if y'all want more.

They were two beings, but at the same time they were one. A single soul holding two beings, kept apart only by differing memories. As the years went by, they bled more and more into each other, and the lines between the two started to blur. The Human and the Spirit, the Prince and his Guardian, the Dragon and their King. United as one, together, forever.

And then, as all things do, they came to an end. The faint beeps of hospital equipment and the pleading crystal clear voice of the one they had loved in this life faded into the background, as their world was enveloped in darkness. As their memories started fading, naught but one promise was left in their mind. A promise to that crystalline voice, a promise that they would see each other again. And then, they closed their eyes. As the last of their memories faded, the two truly became one.

When they opened their eyes again, the world was new, and so were they. Brown hair had turned silver, chocolate eyes were now crimson. In this life, they decided, “he” was probably the better pronoun, and from then on he went by that.

As he walked through this new world, he felt something was missing. As he learned again of the cards, and of the wondrous battles that could be fought with them, he felt something was missing. As the spirits of the cards introduced themselves to him, and swore allegiance to him as their king, he felt something was missing.

Faint memories echoed through his mind, of a voice clear as a crystal bell, of eyes as green as emeralds, of a huge white dragon, a god among spirits. He didn’t know who the voice or the eyes or that huge dragon belonged to, but he knew he had to find them, he knew he had to be with them.

He fought his way to the top of the world, becoming stronger than anyone, wielding the strongest spirits he could find. People said he had managed to create the ultimate dragons, the ultimate spirits, but he knew they were wrong. The ultimate dragon was the one he’d seen in so many dreams, the one that belonged to that crystal clear voice, the one he could never reach. He hoped that maybe, if he stood here, at the top of the world, then the one he searched for would find him, so that he could hear that voice again.

But the voice never came for him, and neither did the dragon. He was left alone, fighting battle after battle against enemies that stood no chance. Eventually, he gave up, and was left with nothing but the voices of the crowds driving him. The crowds craved violence, and if violence was what they wanted, then violence was what he would give them.

He was the most powerful person in the world, and yet the crowd wasn’t satisfied. They wanted him to show more power. They acted as though they were entitled to his strength. And if more power was what they wanted, then more power was what he would give them.

Dreams of another life flashed before his life. Memories of being a King, a Ruler of Spirits, combined with the memories of a Dragon, of a Guardian, of the Dragon and the King becoming one. And he would honor those dreams, he decided. He would make them true again.

As he became one with his dragons, a name echoed throughout his mind. _Haoh. The Supreme King_. That was who he was, he realised. And that was who he was becoming. The Supreme Dragon King, reborn as one in this brand new world.

Anger and wrath consumed him, the last echoes of that crystalline voice that had kept him from his destructive destiny fading into the background. He would destroy everything, he decided. The world deserved that. And so, he set out on his path of war.

He was unstoppable. Nothing could hurt him. Nothing could face him. There was nothing he couldn’t destroy. The world fell into pieces before him, and nothing could escape his wrath.

Nothing, but a strange young girl with crystals shining on her arm.

As she came up to him, he smiled, because yet another victim had appeared. But this victim would be his last, as the light from the bracelets she carried tore into his soul, and split his very being into four.

The last thought he had, before he was scattered across the new universe that the girl with the bracelets had created, was that something in her voice sounded familiar. Like crystal bells, echoing through time, reaching out to a soul long lost. And then, Supreme Dragon King Zarc was no more.


End file.
